


Therapy

by EnbyStiles-Writes-OCs (EnbyStiles)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, idk what else to tag so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-OCs
Summary: Prompt: going to an appointment with Hannibal in a skirt and no panties because of how much you want him and him getting sick of your teasing and bending you over his desk, flipping your skirt up, and taking you right there.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedbymazoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbymazoji/gifts).



> This is for Mazoji <3
> 
> Additional note. Mazoji means Little One in Lithuanian so it works as a pet name for any female reader here.

“Right on time, as always,” Hannibal says rather cheerily as he opens the door to the office to let you inside. He’s in a suit the color of cream today, with a blood-red tie that brings out the color of his eyes. He steps aside, letting you walk past before closing the door and pausing to watch you walk over to your seat. 

You take a seat, legs pressing together tightly for a moment at the thrill that goes through you. Your skirt stops at just about two inches above your knees. Not an ‘indecent’ length by any means. But definitely short enough that Hannibal will get a glimpse of your lack of panties when you move to cross your legs as you often do when sitting there. 

He takes his seat across from you a moment later, a twinkle of something in his eyes as he looks you over that he tries to conceal behind his normal impassive expression. “How are you feeling today?” He always asks this. Always looks you up and down with those dark amber eyes that make a shiver run up your spine every time without fail.

“I’m feeling well today, Doctor Lecter,” you say with a polite smile as you shift in your seat a bit anxiously. Just the way he stares at you and the mere thought of him touching you has you wet and aching for him. You clench your thighs at the sudden spike of arousal you feel before moving to cross your legs in a way that makes your skirt slide up your thighs a bit. Giving just a brief but clear glimpse. So quick that the sight  _ could _ be just his imagination. “How are you?”

Hannibal takes a deep breath through his nose and closes his eyes, pausing for a long moment before answering. “I must confess I find myself rather conflicted at the moment.” He opens his eyes again and the look he gives you is one you’ve never seen from him before. It makes heat pool deep inside you and your breath hitch.

“Oh, I do hope it’s not over anything too serious,” you say as you uncross your legs and move to stand. You don’t miss the way Hannibal’s eyes darken. Or the way he shifts in his seat in a way you’ve never seen him do before as you walk over to his desk and run your fingers along the edge lightly as if lost in thought. “Is it something I can possibly help you with?”

You can feel Hannibal’s eyes on you as you lean forward and move one of the half finished drawings on the desk to take a better look. Hear him stand up and walk up behind you. Feel the heat radiating off his body from how close he stops behind you. His hands settle on your shoulders as you stand up straight again, one tucking your hair back out of the way and causing you to shiver as he leans in and whispers beside your ear. “Come now, let’s not play these games anymore.”

“Games?” you ask innocently before feeling his lips on your neck, kissing below your ear and then down to the crook. The unexpected touch makes you gasp softly and tilt your head. His hands trail down your arms then, taking both of yours in his own before making you lean forward to press them flat to the surface of his desk.

“You arrive to your appointment each week armed with some new ploy to try and tempt my desire,” Hannibal elaborates as his hands move now to hold your hips. He pulls your lower half back against him, ass pressing roughly against his erection where it’s begun to tent his slacks nicely.

You whimper at the feel of him against you and rock your hips subconsciously, making his breath hitch as you lightly grind against his growing hardness. “Guess I should have tried wearing a skirt for you sooner,” you joke breathily as one of his hands moves to slide down your leg in search of the hemline of your skirt. His fingers slip underneath, then move to trail up your inner thigh. Light and teasing as he kisses your neck again, this time open mouthed and sucking bruises to the spots that make you moan softly and tremble against him.

“We both know it wasn’t simply your choice of attire that weakened my resolve today,” he says as his fingers finally reach their destination. He brushes them over your lips, feeling how wet you are for him before slipping his middle finger between them to trace light circles around your clit.

The touch is like electricity that makes your muscles clench and causes you to grow ever wetter. Shocks spreading throughout your body and making you let out a whimper, then a moan. His other hand reaches around to start unbuttoning your blouse. Teeth nipping at your ear as his breath grows a bit harsher. “You were wet for me even before you stepped foot in my office, weren’t you?” Hannibal growls lowly.

You nod and raise a hand to try and help unbutton your blouse faster, but he stops you by grabbing your wrist and guiding your hand back to the desk. His hand slips back out from under your skirt then, leaving your legs trembling slightly at the loss as he quickly unbuttons your blouse so it hangs open now. His hands move to your waist after he finishes with the last button, sliding up until he cups your breasts, massaging them through the lacy thin fabric of your bra. His fingertips tease your nipples through the thin material, making you moan and arch into the touch.

“I’ve thought of taking you like this many times.” His voice is low, heavy with desire as his hands stop their teasing and he pushes you down to lay across his desk. You go willingly, legs already spreading wider in anticipation.

The feeling of your skirt being dragged slowly up and then flipped over your lower back so that you are fully exposed to him makes you shiver. Cool air hitting your heated skin. His hands settle on your ass for a moment, squeezing before one moves to your hip and the other retreats. The faint sound of the slacks being unbuttoned makes you arch your back and push up onto your toes. “Hannibal, please,” you moan when you hear him slowly dragging down the zipper.

“Patience, Mazoji,” he chides softly as he finally frees himself from the confines of his clothing. He grips his cock at the base before shifting how he stands, a foot knocking your own further apart before he teases at your wet lips with the blunt head.

Your hips rock back a little when you feel him teasing you. A soft needy sound escaping you before he finally tightens his grip on your hip and sinks his cock into the tight, wet heat of your body. The feel of him finally entering you makes you cry out and push back against him. Reveling in how his thick cock stretches and fills you completely.

Hannibal groans once you’ve fully enveloped him.“Oh, my dear, you feel  exquisite ,” he pants out as he pulls back, not waiting for you to adjust to him before he starts to fuck you with long, languid strokes. He pulls out almost completely before delving back in to revel in the way you open up for him and clench around his cock once he thrusts in to the hilt once more.

“Oh, god! Hannibal!” You moan as you start to try and rock your hips back to meet his thrusts. Your fingers attempt to grip the smooth surface of his desk, searching desperately to find something to hold onto. Eventually, you settle for simply pressing as hard as you can against the cool wood to try and give yourself some kind of leverage. Letting you move to meet his thrusts more fully. 

“Is this what you’ve been picturing in your mind?” Hannibal asks in a tone close to a growl before picking up his pace a bit, making you cry out and arch your back. He gives a particularly hard thrust that has you keening and your walls clenching around him, making him groan in turn before he continues to speak. “Me taking you over my desk? Or perhaps you envisioned being on the lounge by the window?”

When you don’t answer immediately he reaches out, tangles a hand in your hair, and pulls, sharp but not in an unpleasant way. It sends a jolt of pleasure through you that sets electricity tingling under your skin and heat pooling in your lower stomach as you moan and your walls clench around his cock again. “Yo-your d-desk,” you manage to stutter out between moans.

His hand releases your hair then and it settles on the back of your neck, keeping you still as he leans over you now. The change in angle has his cock dragging mercilessly over your g-spot with every thrust and the sensation makes your already shaking legs quiver and your moans turn to high keens of pleasure. The hand that had been holding your hips moves between your legs now. A nimble finger teasing your swollen clit as he continues to fuck you quick and hard. “You make the most beautiful sounds for me,” he rasps next to your ear, lips grazing the shell lightly. 

“H-Hannibal!” His name leaves your lips sounding like a prayer. Praying he doesn’t stop. That he keeps pushing you closer towards the edge you can feel your body starting to build up to. It’s almost too much. Too good. You can feel your body growing tense. Every thrust of his cock and every twirl of his finger over your clit adding to the fire burning inside you.

“Tell me what you want, Mazoji?” he asks before nipping at your earlobe. He sounds absolutely undone. So unlike the well polished and put together man you sit across from every week for your therapy appointments. He sounds totally lost in pleasure. Accent thick and tone rough as he pants and occasionally grunts close to your ear.

“Oh god! Please! Please, make me c-cum!” you beg as you feel that tight coiling sensation deep inside. Ready to snap and send you tumbling over the edge any moment.

The hand on the back of your neck grabs your hair once again, pulling your head aside as his lips find your neck and he sucks a bruising kiss over your pulse point. The finger he’s been teasing you with starts to move with purpose. Circling and stroking your clit just right as he angles his thrusts to keep hitting your g-spot. 

The combination of pain and pleasure has your breath hitching before you cry out and cum. Whole body shaking as you gasp through wave after wave of pleasure that moves through you. Hannibal does his best to keeps fucking you through it. Only managing to hold on for a little longer before his thrusts falter and he cums from your walls squeezing around him over and over. Even then his finger keeps working your clit until you start to come down. Shaking subsiding and gasps turning to small whimpers of overstimulation.

Neither of you moves for several moments. Both out of breath and needing to come back to yourselves.

Hannibal finally presses a kiss to your cheek once both of your breathing has started to return to normal. “Shall we finish your session?” he asks in an almost teasing tone before he carefully pulls out of you and moves to stand.

You gasp and shiver at the feel of him pulling away from you. Already missing the weight of his body against your body. “I should… probably go get cleaned up first…” you say as you slowly stand up as well. You feel his cum start to run down your inner thighs and another shiver passes through you. “I’d hate to make a mess of your furniture,” you joke as you turn to face him with a small smile.

“Of course, Mazoji,” he says with a chuckle before reaching out to help you button your blouse once again. “Do hurry back, I wish to discuss a few things with you before your hour is up.” His eyes have that dark look in them from before. Clear desire evident in his whiskey colored gaze.

You nod wordlessly and he brushes your hair back from your face before letting you step away to go clean yourself up in his private restroom. Once inside you lean back against the closed door and smile to yourself. You already know you’re going to feel his hands and lips on you for days after this. And if the look Hannibal gave you is any indication, you won’t have to wait long before you get to feel them again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for writing and gaming streams.


End file.
